


Submissive Current

by St0rybr00ke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Anal Sex, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Relationship, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Murphy calls Bellamy daddy, Murphy is a little of a hoe at first, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex starts in chapter two, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, X-men Inspired, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St0rybr00ke/pseuds/St0rybr00ke
Summary: Bellamy never knew a school for them existed. He's always followed his mother's advice, stay in the shadows and never let people see what he was. But now Octavia has the chance to grow and thrive in an environment that accepts her and encourages her to love who she is. And he's alone three hours away. But now he's lost yet another job, only this time he's offered to help out at Octavia's school, an offer he begrudgingly takes. His first hour there and some smart mouthed brat with a chip on his shoulder the size of the grand canyon. That night they get into a fight and end up fucking on the kitchen counter.(Porn with a little bit of plot. Mutant AU just for shits and giggles)





	Submissive Current

**Author's Note:**

> Fun AU! Sex starts in the second chapter. Leave feedback cause I live for it. There will also be Clexa smut later on too. Let me know what you guys think!!

Rain pelts harshly against the windows of his apartment. Thunder rumbles deeply through the night and the occasional spark of lightning splits open the black sky. His apartment is silent save for the noise. He's hunched over himself, his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. So much work, all for nothing. He supposes in the end instinct will always in. In a fight or flight situation, he can't fight the true nature of himself. It was an accident on the job. A beam fell from a crane, he supposed better he be under it than some other poor sap. He was knocked unconscious, his rib cage crushed. They had rushed to his side. His coworkers managed to lift the beam, and within seconds his crushed skull was healing, his skin was sealing shut right before their eyes. Upon awaking he had panicked when he felt hands and his instinctual reaction had taken over, claws bursting forth from skin. Luckily he realized where he was and managed to stop himself before he killed Derrek. The poor guy must've nearly had a heart attack. Bellamy didn't even wait to be fired. He stood up and marched himself to gather his things from the work truck, had left without a word. He blocked all their numbers as soon as he got home. He already had nine missed calls and twenty-two text messages. He deleted the messages and cleared his voicemail.

Empty cans were strewn on the coffee table around him. God, his apartment was a fucking mess. He hadn't had time to keep up with it since Octavia left for school a year ago. With no one at home he threw himself into his work to deal with the crushing loneliness. He's familiar with the loneliness, but it doesn't mean he likes it anymore. Ever since he was young his mother had taught him how to keep everyone and everything at arms length. His best friend had always been his little sister, he had taught her to hide just like his mother had taught him. But what use was his advice now? Times were changing. There was a push for acceptance. There was apparently a dedicated school for them now. That's where she was now. Someone had found them. He still isn't totally sure how. Apparently this guy can just find people like them. He had approached them to tell them all about the school, organized a tour. It was three hours away. They would teach Octavia for free, considering their situation. She would have room and board, and most importantly she would grow into herself and be proud of who she was. They had toured the school, it was a perfect fit. The school was gorgeous. The teachers were nothing short of over qualified. She had started school two months later and had been gone for thirteen months. She was supposed to come back for summer, but apparently her friends were staying at the school for the summer so she chose to stay there. At first she had called him every evening after class. Then it was a couple times a week. Now he's lucky if he hears from her once a week. He understands that she's busy with her school work and her friends, but a part of him resents her. She's living the life he never got a chance to. He's a part of her old life, the sheltered recluse she was when she was with him didn't exist anymore.

He's going to get evicted, he thinks to himself as he sprawls out on his back. His brown eyes zero in hazily on the popcorn ceiling. His landlord is a miser. More than a week late and he'll be out on his ass. This job is just another in a long line of failed attempts to hold down a job. Fuck, he's a fucking fuck up. Octavia won't be coming back next summer either. He'll be living in a box and won't have a place for them to stay. Why the fuck didn't Octavia come back last summer in the first place? He was family, he was her brother. After their mother passed, they were all each other had. 

No, no. He's being selfish. She's doing better there than she would here. His head is a mess, he feels like shit. He's going to be hungover tomorrow.

 

He had blacked out right after that thought. He was right. He awakens with a pounding headache. It's a throbbing pain, his back is tense and knotted up as well. Dizziness strikes as he slowly sits up.His neck and back ache painfully from the lumpy couch. The storm is still raging on outside, but a glance at the clock shows that he managed to sleep to half past one in the afternoon. He grabs his cellphone from the table and looks at his missed notifications. A call from his landlord, two text messages, and  _fuck_. There's a missed call from Octavia's school from an hour ago. Of course, he hasn't heard from her in nearly two weeks and he's passed out drunk on the couch. Maybe he can still get a hold of her. He unlocks his phone and quickly redials the number. It barely rings once. 

"Bellamy, I'm glad you got a chance to call back." He recognizes the voice. Ken, something or other. No, Kane.

"I'm sorry, I saw the number and thought my sister called." Bellamy curses when he hears himself speak. He sounds gravelly and exhausted. 

"No, Octavia's been busy with classwork. I called."

"Is everything okay with Octavia? Are her grades good? I haven't gotten a copy of her grades yet." Bellamy rambles on as he gets up and sways to the kitchen. 

"This isn't about your sister. I heard what happened with your job." Bellamy freezes at Kane's statement. The dude freaks him out, can read minds or some shit. Bellamy had to ask specifically for him to stay out of his head while they were touring the school and preparing Octavia's paperwork. It was unnerving to have his questions answered before he even said anything. 

"I thought we talked about the whole reading my mind thing." He can't help but to be curt. It's not helping his mood to know that some guy hours away knew his financial situation.

"I know, I pick things up sometimes and I just can't help it. I was hoping you could come to the school and discuss some options I might have for you." Bellamy clenches his jaw and scowls at the floor.

"I'll be fine, I don't need help."

"Look, the long weekend starts tomorrow for Thanksgiving. You can stay in staff quarters and spend some time with your sister. If we find the time while you're here, we can have a discussion." Bellamy knows exactly what Kane is doing, but the offer is hard to resist. He hasn't seen Octavia since he dropped her off. He's quiet for a moment as he thinks.

"It's not like work will be a problem." Kane chuckles in his ear. Bellamy feels himself caving. He has to go, he thinks to himself. "Good, we'll set up a room for you." Bellamy sucks his teeth.

"Gotta chill with the mind reading. I'll be there." Bellamy hangs up before Kane can say anything else. He doesn't need that guy in his head.

 

He's never felt comfortable here. Dark brown eyes scan the huge mansion as he pulls up. He's not against the whole tolerance and acceptance thing, he wants his sister to love herself and be proud of who she is, but the whole thing doesn't work for him. He's happier in the shadows. He parks his car and heads for the door. The halls are mostly empty as he enters. He hears a few students milling around in what looks to be a rec room. He glances around, no sign of Octavia. He's not even sure how to find her in this huge house. He grabs the first person he sees.

"Hey, do you know where Octavia is, Octavia Blake?" He comes face to face with a slim blond. She has a frown on her face as she pulls his arm out of his grip. She's eyeing him suspiciously, and holding a book in one hand. She looks him up and down with a look of distrust.

"Sorry, who exactly are you?" She sounds just as suspicious as she sounds. He's not exactly insulted. He also has an ingrained sense of distaste and distrust for outsiders.

"I'm her older brother." The look of suspicion remains. 

"You sure don't look like her." She fires back. Bellamy frowns and deflates a bit. He's aware of the differences between them. It's only pointed out any time they're together and people find out for the first time. His tan skin to her pale white, his freckles to her fair skin, curls to her stick straight hair, etcetera.

"First time I've heard that one. Look, can you just point me towards her?" He can't help but sound frustrated. He tried to call Octavia to tell her he was coming, but there was no answer. He'd called her at least three times on the drive up and no answer. He couldn't help but to be on edge. The first time he had seen her in months and she wasn't even here to greet him. 

"She's upstairs in the media room. Second door on the right." She snips. Bellamy brushes past her without a word and trudges up the staircase. For a school on break it seems like there's an abnormal number of students here. He hears the sound of a TV going as he approaches the room and peeks in through the door. He sees Octavia right away. She's sitting in an arm chair, he can only see half of her. But she's smiling like he's never seen before. She's completely lit up, he's never seen her so at ease. She's playing a game, Mario-Kart it looks like. Some kid has the other controller, a boy with his back to Bellamy. There's a couple others in the room, but Bellamy's eyes are glued to his sister watching her play. He doesn't interrupt the game, just watches. Fuck, she never looked this happy around him. She's joking and laughing as she's playing, she has friends. She fits in. Bellamy taps on the door frame with his knuckles when the match is over, a faint smile on his face. As happy as she is, he feels slightly jealous that she's happy here, far away from him. Heads turn at the sound and he's met with confused expressions, except for Octavia's. She grins and leaps to her feet, tossing the controller to a brown skinned brunette. 

"Bell!" She cries out in joy as she rushes to him. He's nearly bowled over by her as she tackles him into a hug. She wraps her arms tightly around him and buries her face in his chest. She's gained weight, he can tell just from hugging her. But in a good way. In a 'her anxiety isn't stopping her from eating enough' way. 

"Who the hell is that?" A sharp voice interrupts. Bellamy glances up to see the brown haired boy. He has a scowl on his face, his lips twisted into a snarl. Octavia detaches herself and grips Bellamy's upper arm, dragging him in. 

"Guys, this is my older brother!" Octavia chirps in excitement. He's met with more skeptical looks. 

"Yeah, and I'm a model citizen." The brunette boy scoffs. Bellamy scans him and gives him a once over. He has a strong jaw and a strong nose. He's looking at Bellamy with a sullen pout, strands of hair hang in his eyes. He has a scratch on his cheekbone and a split lip, looks recent. 

"Bellamy, that's Raven." Octavia gestures to the brown skinned brunette. The first thing Bellamy can notice is the rather clunky looking metal brace on one of her legs. She smiles and gives a little wave. "Then there's Jasper." Some skinny kid with red eyes and a dumb grin on his face. "Maya." A girl gives Bellamy the shyest smile he's ever seen, curly headed and sitting so straight it looks like there's a rod up her back. "And of course, Murphy." She says the name with distaste as she gestures to the smart mouthed brunette. "Come on, sit! What are you doing here? I didn't even know you were coming!" She cries out excitedly as Bellamy takes an awkward seat next to the boy named Murphy. He sets his backpack on the floor between his feet.

"Well, I had some unexpected time off work, talked to your principal and made arrangements to come see you over your break." It's a bit of a lie, but Bellamy doesn't feel like having the honest conversation right now. 

"So you, a grown man, is going to hang around us, a bunch of teenagers, for three days?" Bellamy looks to what's his name, Murphy, who has cut another sarcastic remark and is smirking at him. No wonder the kid has a split lip with a mouth like that. 

"Quit it, Murphy." Octavia snaps. Murphy flips her the bird.

"I didn't even know you had a brother, Octavia." The red eyed kid snickers and Bellamy realizes he's stoned out of his mind. Also, why the fuck didn't they know Octavia had a brother.

"I did! I've mentioned him hundreds of times!" She shoots back defensively, not very convincingly, Bellamy feels himself wilt a bit. They begin to bicker back and forth and quickly they're all talking over each other while Bellamy sinks awkwardly into the couch.

"So, are you like us or not?" Murphy interrupts coldly, catching everyone off guard and drawing all eyes to the two of them. Octavia instantly looks nervous.

"Come on, why are you always such an ass? You can't just ask people that." Octavia sputters, Bellamy just shakes his head at her. He's completely capable of defending himself.

"If you mean like you in a mutant sense, then yeah. I just don't, ya know, broadcast it like you guys." Bellamy tries to lighten the mood. He's already regretting coming. 

"And just what the hell do you mean broadcast it like us?" Murphy is suddenly on his feet and glaring daggers into Bellamy. What the fuck is this kid's problem?

"I just meant that I don't like... use my powers, you know? Blend in with the crowd." Bellamy looks to Octavia for help but she's just staring at the ceiling with a stony expression. Bellamy recognizes that look. It's the 'I'm trying  _really_  hard not to go off' look. 

"What? There's something wrong with those of us that don't?"

"That's not what I said, Jesus what the hell is your proble-"

"Go fuck yourself, fucking traitor." Murphy spits at him. Before Bellamy can say anything the others are chiming in.

"Get the hell out, Murph!" Raven snaps at him.

"Seriously, you're such an ass!" Octavia is defensive of her brother. Murphy just shakes his head, and Bellamy can't figure out why the hell this kid has decided to have such a fucking problem with him. He storms out and leaves Bellamy completely dumbfounded.

"Just ignore him. He's got issue with anyone that doesn't think mutants are the absolute shit. He's got daddy issues. And mommy issues. And every other issue." Raven tries to reassure, Jasper snickers and nods his head. Bellamy is left sitting there completely lost and looks to Octavia. She gives him a pained smile.

"Sure you can handle a three day stay here?"


End file.
